User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 9
Here's the link for other chapters. Chapter 9: Into Japana '_ _MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG IN_ _' _ SCANNING KEYCARD... _ _ KEYCARD ACCEPTED_ _ USERNAME: ATURYA_ _ Accessing Data: Japana_ This MEMOIR entry is different from other entries... Because it's not a piece of history, but just an introduction... Japana, the country of tradition and technology, invented all the futuristic stuffs, just still being one of the most cultural... Currently ruled by Empress Aturya, who's assisted by her 4 Sakura Guardians, which include... The Air Guardian of Tradition, Haruka... The Sea Guardian of Technology, Mizuki... The Land Guardian of Nobility, Kenshi... and The Elite Guardian of Magic, Roma... So how's it related to Appire? Well, in the 5th Bloons War, when the Bloons are attacking Appire, the ruthless Deshion Empire declared war against Japana, and it became a battlefield just as fierce as the Appire-Bloons Empire battlefield. By the end of the war, Deshion decided allied with the Bloons Empire, and thus Japana also allied with its neighbor country, none other than Appire, to defend against the Deshion-Bloons Empire union and destroy notorious Z.O.M.G. and the MTX-04 "Monarchy", putting an end to the war. Those alliances still exist today. However, the Bloons Empire has suddenly striked once again, and a group of guests have arrived at Japana to seek for the answers concerning this matter. Who knows what can happen from this visit? '_ _MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG OUT_ _' 'December 8th, 2012' 'Umikokkyou Coast, 5:00 PM' Bill: So, we are here at last! Kohaku: Yes! Home sweet home... *dances around* Sean: Hey, someone's coming! A familiar figure slowly approaches them.... ???: Greetings, Appians! Douglas: NO WAY!!! You... you're... Bill: ELDRIC!!! WE THOUGHT YOU'RE DEAD?! Eldric: Well, no time to explain, you'll find out soon enough yourself! The important thing is, now that you're here, go find Yoru and Empress Aturya! They have the answers for every questions you may want to ask. GUH! Douglas: ELDRIC?! WAIT!!! Suddenly Eldric pukes out some blood and collapses. His body then surprisingly transform into a purple-haired magician woman (the woman at the end of chap 8). Bill: Who... are you? ???: U...ugh! I... didn't think... he was... that powerful... Kohaku: Well, just what happened? Miyu: Please wait there for a moment, mistress! I'll go get a first-aid kit... Sean: (Just how many first-aid kits do you bring anyway...?) ???:''' Thank you... very much! Ah... it feels better now! My name is Byzantine, Byzantine Devana. I'm a Channeler Monkey, and my sister sent me a letter, telling me to channel Eldric Enima when I see you guys come. However, I don't think he was so powerful that all my mana got used up when I've only barely channeled him, and it started to affect my health... '''Sean: Well, either Eldric is so strong or you're just so damn weak. I'm thinking the latter! You know, Eldric has never really been a combat guy, he always use machines. Byzantine: HEY! Don't underestimate my power, stranger! I can channel someone like Empress Aturya just fine! It's just that... Eldric... he has such power I've never sensed before! It's like... it's like... a GOD! Douglas: WHAT?! (Eldric is that powerful...?!) Bill: Oh, and you're not born in Japana, right? No one in Japana has a name structure like you... Byzantine: Yes, you guessed it right. I'm originally from Europa, but my family moved to Japana when I was only a little kid. Sean: Yeah,... yeah,... whatever. Do you know where Empress Aturya and the ninja Yoru are? We need to find them asap! Byzantine: Eh? It should be pretty darn obvious that Aturya is at her palace, shouldn't it? As for Yoru... uhm... I don't know him, but try looking at the Ninja Dojo in Kageto. All the most skilled ninjas are gathered there! Douglas: Ok then, let's g... WAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! Suddenly, an old man in a brown robe emerged from the ground and floats above the team. Surrounding him are many crystal-shaped rock, controlled by magical powers. Completed with mysterious glowing aura. ???: Mortals! Why did you terrorize my people?! Kohaku: What are you talking about? We terrorize no people. Wait... except maybe... ???: That's right! I am the Earth God, Retzah'ta'ijzogara! I'm the God of the island whose people you've evacuated with your silly mechanical swordfish! Kohaku: Ah, so that's it! ...wait, WHAT?! So all that was serious after all?! =_=" Retzah: Of course it was serious! And now I should destroy that lame swordfish to avenge my people, then I'll deal with you! Haruka: Oh hell no! The Javelin is Mizuki-chan's treasured creation, and I won't let anyone destroy it nor call it a lame swordfish! Kohaku: Haruka-san, watch out! Retzah suddenly shoots a rock-crystal at the Javelin and Haruka, but Kohaku quickly gets in the way and creates a black hole to suck the rock-crystal in. She then uses her black hole to shoot the rock back at Retzah, who quickly evaded it. Retzah: Unacceptable! You insolent fools! Don't you know that, as the saying goes, "whoever dares oppose the immortal, will soon face the wrath of RREEEETTTZZZAAAAAAAHH!!!". As he shouts his name, all the rocks and mountains nearby crack, and many rock fragments surround him, which then combine and form a circular rock barrier! He then shoots many rock crystals towards the team, but luckily they can all avoid it. Kohaku: Uuuggghh... so what about this "Wrath of Retzah" thing?! That's probably just a saying of your people! No one else knows it, so it's not valid! Retzah: SILENCE, MORTAL!' '*shoots rock crystal at Kohaku*. Kohaku: Oh yeah, bring it on! *uses her black hole to absord the crystal and fires it back like before* The crystal manages to hit Retzah this time, but it only hits the rock barrier. The barrier cracked, but then reformed instantly. Kohaku: Gnnnh.... dammit... Retzah: Hahaha! You see my power now?! I'M INVINCIBLE! Now you mortals should all face the ultimate judgement! *shoots rock crystals at everyone again* Again, no one was harmed because the crystals are kinda easy to avoid. However, they must now find a way to damage Retzah, or this battle will go on forever! Sean: Huff... puff... KOHAKU! Let me try it this time! My sniper is plain awesome, maybe it's just enough to break this thing! Kohaku: ... Umm... ok... go on, Sean! Bill: (Dammit, times like this I feel so useless!) Douglas: (Whoa, they aren't fighting! O_O) Sean: Ok... here we go...! Sean then closes his eye briefly, then opens it with a determining glare and uses all his focus to shoot a decisive bullet at Retzah. The bullet manages to break a large part of Retzah's barrier, so much that it finally reveals a part of Retzah himself, but just like last time, the barrier then reforms instantly. Retzah: HAHAHA! You think you can defeat me with that silly gun?! No one can break my invincible barrier! Now DIE! Sean: Dammit! I came so close! As Retzah prepares to shoot the next barrage of rock-crystals at the party, a white Spectre flies across and rapidly shoots darts and missiles at Retzah's barrier. However, Retzah's barrier reforms so quickly for the machinegun to break, and each bullet/missile on its own is nothing compared to the barrier's toughness. Haruka: Gnnnh... JUST WHAT IS THIS THING MADE OF?! I CAN'T BELIEVE EVEN MY SPECTRE CAN'T BREAK IT! >_< Kido: Told you, it won't work. Retzah: HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH OF IT, NOW?! I ALREADY SAID I'M IMMORTAL! *shoots crystal at Haruka's Spectre* Haruka: EEEEEP!!! *near-misses the crystal* Hah... ahahaha.... *scared* Sean: Ugh! What do we do now?! Even our strongest weapon is nothing against him! Miyu: A one-hit KO... Sean: Huh? Miyu: THAT'S IT, guys! Retzah is not immortal! His barrier is all there is to it! If we can get a super-powerful monkey to fight with us, then we can finish him in one hit! We have Byzantine here, maybe she can channel some... Byzantine: It's no use, girl,... Miyu: Huh? But.... Byzantine: My mana is already out from channeling Eldric, and it hasn't recovered yet! If you want me to channel someone that powerful, you'd have to wait a very long time! Sean: Huff... puff... we... can't keep this on much longer! Retzah: Mwahahahaha! You pathetic mortals are so laughable! Now it's time to die!' '*prepares to shoot another barrage of crystals while the party (the notable members, at least) is so tired to evade* ???: ENOUGH!!! Retzah: Huh? What other mortal dare... ???: MIRAGE EXCALIBUR! Suddenly a knight holding a shiny sword falls from the sky, pointing her sword at Retzah. As she pushes her sword down, Retzah and his barrier also gets pushed into the ground, and a bright light appeared. Retzah: WAAAAAAAHH!!! What... what the?! How can a mortal... The scene then clears up, and Retzah can be seen injured, and his barrier is finally broken! ???: Get out of here, NOW! Retzah: Guh... ok then... but... this will not be the last of me! As Retzah'ta'ijzogara walks past the group back to his island, the group stands there, shocked at what's just happened. Douglas: Wow... Bill: A super-powerful monkey... Sean: Finished him in one hit... Kohaku: Wait... you... you are... The light and smoke then completely clears up, revealing a noble, beautiful woman in heavy knight armor. Kohaku: A...ATURYA-TENNOU-SAMA! *trembles* Miyu: Tennou-sama,... may I ask why did you come here? Aturya: Why? I came here to collect the Javelin prototype Mizuki made, of course! And then I saw this old man trying to destroy it, and I just had to stop him. Sean: Uhh... Your Majesty, may I ask just who is that Retzah'ta'bolabola something guy? Aturya: Oh, you must be the Appians Eldric talked about, right? Well, welcome to Japana, then! That magician was Retzah'ta'ijzogara, and he's just some old shaman who somehow managed to become a leader of a small tribe at Alondehuay Bay, and then proclaimed himself the Earth God. Douglas: But he sure is very powerful, isn't he? Aturya: Meh... this sword despises him! Now,... can you please let me take a look at the Javelin? Thank you very much! Sean: Oh,... uh,... sure, Your Majesty! Aturya: Ok then... aawwww,... it's all beaten up! What happened? Haruka: Umm... tennou-sama... on the way here, we met a huge Deshion-Bloons Empire fleet and had to fight them... and then they sent the A.Y.A.K.O.... Aturya: *shocked* WHAT?! THEY'VE SENT EXPERIMENTAL HEAVY BOMBERS ALREADY?! *sigh* Sorry,... for protecting the Javelin all the way up to here, thank you very much! Douglas: Aaww,... it's nothing, haha... such a honor from you, Your Majesty! Bill: (Douglas, you were the most useless of the bunch. =_=") Aturya: Ok then. I'll need someone to drive the Javelin back to my palace! Who drove it here? Kohaku: *gulp* I...it's me, tennou-sama! Umm... my name is Daiuchuu Kohaku, tennou-sama! Aturya: Very well. Can you please drive it to Ikoto for me? Kohaku: H...HAI, tennou-sama! It'd be a huge honor! *trembles* Well then,... see you at Ikoto, the capital of Japana, guys! Ja ne! Kohaku and Aturya then enters the Javelin, with Kohaku driving. But as she's walking towards the Javelin, the Appians stop her... Sean: But wait, Your Majesty! We still have so many questions to ask! Aturya: Well, if you have any further question, just meet me at my palace in Ikoto, we will talk more later. For now, go look for Yoru at the Kageto Ninja Dojo, he may want to talk with you first! Bill: Oh, and, Your Majesty, that Retzah guy,... he's more than just some random shaman, isn't he? Aturya: ... ... Well, yes, but like I said, meet me in Ikoto and we will talk more later, go find Yoru. Oh, and you may also want to get Peta for help in the way! By the way, just call me "Aturya", honorifics like that sound awkward! Well, that's it for now! Sayonara! The Javelin then finally sets off for Ikoto. Sean: Well, let's go find our old friend Yoru! Where's Kageto? Miyu: Anou... from here, just go through the Kasai-no-omori jungle and we'll get to Kageto. In fact,... it's the nearest city from here... Sean: Damn! That means we'll have to sleep in the jungle and eat fruits for dinner tonight? No inn? Miyu: Anou... sadly yes, and no, no inn, sir! Oh, and Peta's camp is in the Kasai-no-omori jungle, so... Bill: Peta? The one Aturya mentioned? Miyu: Yes. Porigona Peta. She's a genius field commander, but... I've heard that talking to her can be a bit... uneasy... Bill: Ah, ok,... o_o" Haruka: Well, my business here is done! I should return to Appire now to inform Mizuki that her Javelin was successful, as well as helping her develop a new battle ship! Ja ne! *flies away* Sean: Ok then, what're we waiting for? Let's head straight to Kasai-no-omori! '--CHAPTER 9 END--' Profiles Unlocked/Updated! Eldric (Updated): Revealed to have power equals that of a God by Byzantine. Hmmm... Byzantine Devana the Channeler Monkey (Age: 21): A channeler born in Europa but eventually moved to Japana when she was only a young kid. She claims she's very good at channeling, but she exhausted herself after only a few seconds channeling Eldirc. Retzah'ta'ijzogara: The Earth God of the native Alondehuay tribe. His origin is still a mystery, but it's known that he's not a God at all, but just some old shaman who managed to become the leader of the tribe and proclaimed himself the Earth God. Still, he's extremely powerful, and his rock barrier makes him near-invincible, and only Aturya herself has been able to defeat him, out of all the characters we know so far. Gyoukoshido Aturya the Saber Monkey (Age: 24): The Empress of Japana! She's the strongest and most noble knight in the whole Monkey World, and perhaps the most powerful monkey herself too, in terms of pure power and skills! (All of Raymond's power comes from the Ray of Doom Eldric made for him, so he doesn't really count). But, though she's very serious at times, she's also shown to be quite friendly at other times, and she likes people to just call her "Aturya" outside the palace, as "Tennou-sama" or "Your Majesty" sounds "awkward" for her. --COMMENTARY-- Sean: Hmm... I still really doubt Byzantine's power! Byzantine: Oi! Miyu: Well,... if you don't believe her, then maybe her status will convince you... Sean: Well, what's her status? Miyu: It's classified information. Sean: Screw it... Kohaku: Aahhh... I could finally meet Aturya-tennou-sama at last! I've wanted this back in Chap 1! Douglas: Kohaku? Why are you here? I thought you're heading for Ikoto? Kohaku: Well this is the Commentary corner, so of course I'm here! Bill: Well, it's a shame she still won't answer us. I wonder what'll happen when we go to her palace... aside from questions concerning the war, I want to ask her something about that Retzah'ta'ijzogara guy too! Douglas: Well, we sure all do! --END-- Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics